In the electrical utilities industry, distribution blocks are typically used as a connection point between several conductors. The conductors are inserted in openings in a base. Set screws are used to secure the conductors inserted in the base to prevent their accidental removal.
However, one disadvantage associated with the distribution blocks is preventing loss of the set screws. The distribution blocks are often installed in confined spaces such that accessing the distribution block to install a set screw can be difficult. Additionally, set screws are easily dropped and lost when removed to remove an inserted conductor. Such actions result in additional time being required to complete installation projects. Accordingly, a need exists for a distribution block assembly that substantially prevents loss of a fastener used to secure a conductor thereto.
Another disadvantage associated with the distribution blocks is the difficulty of installing a set screw in a confined area. In addition to having difficulty accessing a distribution block, manipulating the set screw when securing a conductor can be problematic. Movement of the set screw during installation can result in loss of the set screw, thereby preventing installation of the conductor. Installation is delayed while obtaining a replacement set screw, in addition to the time required to accomplish the cumbersome task of installing the set screws in the distribution block. Accordingly, a need exists for a distribution block assembly that facilitates installation of fasteners therein.